Our Baby Brother Found Someone
by sun98
Summary: Temari and Kankuro find out that their baby brother has been dating someone. And from the sounds of it that someone is someone who could really make him happy. And that someone happens to be Uzumaki Naruto!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This story is based off of a true story. I added in my own little twists to it though.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

He had met him when they were both twelve.

That day he had been on a field trip with his entire middle school to visit Konoha in Fire Country. At the time he hadn't known his name. All he knew was that he was a overly bright dumb knuckle head. It wasn't until a week a later, a day before his school was finally going to leave, that he had met the blonde again. They had gotten into a fight the second time they met. It was also a fight he was never going to forget. It was one of the most life changing moments in his life.

He had lost that fight. For the first time in his life he had lost a fight. But that wasn't why he would always remember that fight. No, it was the lesson that he had learned through that fight. Throughout the fight the blonde knuckle head had talked nonstop. The blonde had told him about himself. About his parents, living alone in an empty apartment, having just about everyone hate him in his childhood, and about how he had finally made true friends. About how he had never let the state of his life get him down. How he had always looked foward and on the bright side.

And that was when he started thinking about his own life. How had he led his life right up until then? When he compared himself to the blonde, whom had had just a bad childhood as his, he saw that where he had completely given up hope on anyone ever caring about him again, the blonde had never given up. The blonde had always hoped and had always tried. Had never allowed himself to put himself down. And eventually the blonde had succeeded. He had made friends who cared about him. Friends whom would look out for him.

His line of thought had then led him to think about his siblings. They were both older than him. Both of his siblings had blamed him for the death of their mother, the lost of their father, and eventually, when they got older, had decided to just ignore him. To pretend that he wasn't there. But they had started talking to him recently though. Or at least trying to. He never responded to them.

And that was when the blonde had popped up again. He had then decided to give his siblings a chance.

When they had gotten up off the ground they were covered in brusies. The blonde had walked over to him and held his hand out. He had stared at that hand, for what he thought, an eternity.

He had finally taken that hand and, for the first time in his life, he had a hand shake. The blonde had then proceeded to introduce himself rather poisteriously.

_"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde said... more like yelled._

_He stared at the blonde then spoke "Sabaku Gaara" in a near to whisper._

_Naruto smiled brightly and said "Let's be friends Gaara!"_

That was how he made his very first friend. And that friendship turned into something more.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

He remembered meeting Gaara. Hell who in their right mind would forget when they were almost beaten into a near pulp? But he also remembered how his feelings had gradually changed. He had gone from simply sending emails to wanting to talk to Gaara on the phone to wanting to see him every day.

When he had turned fourteen he had finally found out he had a godfather. Sannin Jairiya. A super pervert who made millions of dollars writing perverted books. He couldn't believe it. Meeting Jairiya changed a lot of things for him. One, he moved in with Jairiya who had a huge mansion, two, he found out who his parents were. Boy oh boy was he in for a surprise. His father had been the mayor of Konoha and his mother the daughter of the mayor of Whirlpool Country. Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Three, he met Tsunade baa-chan. A woman who had a huge rack and looked to be in her late twenties but was really in her mid fifties with a punch that could send any man flying 15 feet away. Then Jairiya had asked him if he wanted to travel around with him for a while. He hadn't known what to do. He had wanted to stay in Konoha with his friends and wait to see if Gaara would ever visit him. In the end though his friends had supported him in going and so had Gaara. So he had gone.

During his travels of the world Jairiya had tutored him. He had gotten a cell phone so he could talk to Gaara and his friends. He met a lot of people and saw many of the countries.

During his travels though he had wanted to see Gaara. Badly. He had wanted to see how Gaara was doing. Was he ok? Was his relationship with his siblings ok? What did Gaara look like now?

He and Jairiya returned to Konoha at the start of his freshman year of high school in Konoha.

He had definitely been in for a surprise when he returned. When he had arrived at the school all his friends had immediately crowded him. Sakura looked ready to punch him and that was just what she did. Ino gawked at him for some reason. Tenten pounded him on the back. Hinata hugged him and didn't faint for some reason. Kiba smacked him on the head. Lee jumped into a speech about how it was so youthful to have him back. And Sasuke-teme just stood there and smirked/smiled at me? All of his other friends smacked or insulted him for being gone for so long.

I was really happy to be back but what really caught my attention was a shock of red hair. Nobody in Konoha that I know of has red hair. The closes one to being a red head is Sakura. The only red head that I knew of was Gaara and he lived in Suna. There was noway that could have been him.

I stared at the back of him. Hoping he would turn around. Then a girl with long blueish black hair, Hinata, walked up to him and said something to him. Some god up in heaven must favor me cause to guy turned around. And he was Gaara.

He hadn't really changed much. His hair was a little bit longer than before and he was taller but more than likely he was a good head shorter than me now. The rings around his eyes hadn't changed much either. He was built too.

I later on found out that he and his siblings had moved over to Konoha during the summer. That was why he wasn't emailing me as much or answering/calling me. Some god in heaven must love me cause now I can see Gaara everyday. And even better he was staying permeneatly!

And I guess that was where my feelings for him became more and more obvious to me. Spending everyday with him, going to school with him everyday, having sleepovers with him, dragging him to parties, trying to make him smile everyday. It all started out as a friendly thing but three months into the school year and I realized that I was noticing things about him any normal friend shouldn't. I started getting that feeling of jealousy everytime I saw him with a girl or guy just talking. That overly protective feeling when he looked lost, confused and behind it all scared. Although barely anybody could ever pick out that emotion but me.

Eventually I snapped and one day over the weekend, when we were having a sleep over at my place, I grabbed him and kissed him.

He had looked completely shocked and then that shock had turned into confusion.

I was almost as confused. I'm pretty sure if I had done that to any of my other guy friends they would have completely freaked out and stormed out of my room and made their way home. But Gaara hadn't. He had just looked confused.

Gaara didn't leave. It was dark out and pretty late. His brother and sister were probably asleep by then. Gaara had gotten into his sleeping bag and just laid there the rest of the night. At least I think so. I fell asleep.

The next day I talked it out with Gaara. I told him I loved him cause god forbid there is noway I only like him when I literally want to be around him all day long. Gaara told he was confused about his feelings for me. I had a chance! I was literally jumping up and down from the prospect of having a chance with Gaara.

After that we sorta became friends with benefits.

Gaara's birthday was January 19th. Before that I hadn't known when his birthday was. So when Sakura and Ino dragged me to go shopping with them for a birthday present a week before his birthday I freaked out. I spent almost all of my free time after that looking for a birthday present for him.

Since Gaara isn't a big fan of birthday parties though me and everybody else who was friends with Gaara now, thanks to me, just gave him their presents when they met him.

Gaara's birthday became a hell of a lot more special that day though. That day was the day Gaara decided he'd date me.

_He stared at the present for what seemed like an eternity. The present was a sand time turner that was a lock it. Then he looked up at me and smiled. It was probably the biggest smile I had ever seen him make. Then he leaned up and kissed me full on the mouth and whispered that one word I'd been waiting for. _

_"Yes."_

It's amazing how we went from enemies(?), to friends, to friends with benefits, to lovers.

I don't think I'm ever gonna date anyone else in this life time. Cause I love Gaara. I really and truly do. I just hope he feels just as strongly for me as I do him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Temari POV

I've been noticing a lot of things about my baby brother. Like how he now has tons of friends thanks to a certain blonde idiot. He's a lot more relaxed now but can still beat up anybody into a pulp. He has a lot of fangirls and stalkers. He's still quiet but he is smiling more. I haven't heard him laugh yet though.

Ever since Gaara met Naruto he has been so different. That fight they had really taught Gaara something. I wasn't there to see the fight but I know who Gaara fought. Whatever Naruto did Gaara is now completely different.

Kankuro and I owe Naruto a lot. Thanks to him we can be a family now.

Life is so different here in Konoha too. Everybody here is really friendly. It's so easy to make friends...

I was cut off from my inner thoughts by Kankuro whispering loudly. "Temari!"

I turned around in annoyance. "What?" I said in normal voice level.

Kankuro immediately put his finger to his mouth and started shushing me.

"What, I was washing dishes you know?"

"Come on." And he gestured for me to follow him. So I followed him.

We went up the stairs and stopped at Gaara's bedroom door. Kankuro then gestured for me to put my ear to the door.

I did. And what I heard amazed me. I heard the sound of Gaara laughing.

For the first time ever since Gaara was a little toddler I was hearing him laugh. I was curious though. What was Gaara laughing at?

My thoughts were broken when I heard Gaara talking.

"...And he actually fell for that?"

Who was he tal- Oh! His cellphone! Gaara was talking to someone!... Who the hell is he talking to!? Cause if the person can actually make him laugh then he must be a really special person! What if he secretly had a girlfriend! Oh My Gosh! What if he did!

"You really are an idiot."

Idiot... there is only one person that could be...Uzumaki Naruto! I'm really disappointed. I was hopping he secretly had a girlfriend or something like that!

"...Me too."

After about ten to fifteen minutes of listening to Gaara talk to Naruto me and Kankuro were getting ready to walk off when the conversation turned VERY interesting.

"hey...Naruto... I think we should... Tell Temari and Kankuro about...us..."

My heart almost stopped. What?

"I know I was the one who said we shouldn't tell them but... It just doesn't feel right keeping this from them... "

My heart is racing and my mind is working in over drive. What was he talking about? Us...us...us... that word keeps on echoing in my head. There was no way they could... be...?

"...your ok with this then?... when should we... tell them...?"

There was a sigh. Of relief? Exchausation?

"...ok...bye...love you too" There was a snap as Gaara closed his phone.

I stood up straight and looked at Kankuro.

"We'll talk about this in my room after I finish washing the dishes."

All Kankuro did was nod dumbly. He was in shock.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Kankuro POV

I can't believe this. My baby brother who has a pretty screwed up childhood and was one hell of a fighter was dating someone. My baby brother was dating a guy. But not just any guy either. He was dating Uzumaki Naruto!

I swear to god when I get my hands on Uzumaki I'm gonna make him wish he was never born! I bet that idiot has already corrupted my baby brother! Sweet lord jesus I hope not.

Ok back to the... little dicovery... I took a deep breath and then breathed out.

Ok, let's think about this. Gaara, my baby brother, is dating a guy who happens to be Uzumaki Naruto. I have no problem with that. In fact I perferr Naruto over the scary hormonal fangirls that stalked Gaara everywhere.

Naruto is ok. Naruto was an idiot who was loud and brash and usually did things without thinking. That was ok though. Afterall Naruto was the one who helped him get his family together. Naruto was funny too. And if he could make Gaara laugh then to hell with it he didn't care if Naruto was a guy.

'What I'm worried about is what if Naruto hurt him?' Kankuro thought to himself.

There was absolutely noway he was gonna let Naruto date his little brother and then go and break his heart. Gaara didn't need to get his heart broken anymore than it already was.

That was when I realized something extremely crucial. The whole entire time I've been thinkin' about how it was ok if Gaara was dating Naruto because he didn't like Gaara's fangirls and he was worried about whether or not Naruto was gonna break Gaara;s heart or not.

I was absolutely ok with Gaara being gay. I was perfectly fine with Gaara dating a guy. My only issue is if Naruto broke Gaara's heart I was gonna pound Naruto's head flat.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

When Kankuro and Temari met in Temari's room they were both quiet.

Temari sat down on her bed and stared at the floor.

Kankuro stood beside the closed door and was the one to break the silence.

"... I... thought about Gaara being gay and all. About Gaara datin' Naruto... I don't really have a problem with it except for the fact that... Naruto might hurt Gaara."

Temari stared at Kankuro then spoke. "I don't really have a problem with it either. I'm worried about Naruto hurting Gaara too."

Kankuro blinked twice then smiled. "How about we tell Gaara were fine with him dating Naruto then. But I want it to be interesting. Ya know...?"

Temari smiled too. "Yeah. How about... publicly telling them?... no we shouldn't. We don't know how many people actually know about them..."

Temari went back to staring at the floor of her bedroom and Kankuro stared at the floor with her. They stared at the floor for almost twenty minutes before Kankuro looked up with stars shining in his eyes.

"I have an awesome idea!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

When Gaara and Naruto walked into the school they were both immediately attacked by Ino and Sakura.

Ino and Sakura were giggling a lot. They both had there cellphones out and both had grabbed Naruto and Gaara and dragged them all the way to the back of the classroom and pushed them really really close together, invading each other's personal space, and began taking pictures. All of Gaara's and Naruto's friends looked at them and smiled... rather weirdly. Including Sasuke and Neji and they were both usually very stoaic.

Before they could ask their friends what they were smiling about though the bell rang and all the students scrambled to take their seats.

Iruka-sensai walked in and scanned the classroom. He smiled when he spotted Naruto and Gaara in the back seating next to each other.

And that was how their classes went all day long.

Some kids walked up to them and congradulated them. For what reason Naruto and Gaara didn't know.

Their friends smiled at them all day long.

During Art Class, Sai, one of Naruto's and Gaara's friends walked up to them and asked. "Gaara, tell me if Naruto actually has a dick when you guys get to that level ok?"

Naruto and Gaara had gaped at Sai. Then Gaara turned his back on Sai blushing while Naruto blushed and yelled at Sai.

Naruto and Gaara, at lunch, saw Hinata and Tenten with Ino and Sakura. All of them were giggling. At the both of them for some reason.

Then their was Kakashi. Kakashi-sensai taught English Literature and was the last class of the day for both Naruto and Gaara.

When they walked into the class and took their seats they both and the whole class realized that Kakashi-sensai was actually on time today.

When a student raised his hand to ask why he was on time Kakashi-sensai answered "I wanted to see the new couple."

The majority of the class didn't know what he was talking about including Naruto and Gaara.

A couple of the students though, giggled.

That day was a confusing day for Gaara and Naruto.

It wasn't until they were walking home with there friends that they actually found out why people were giggling at them.

And it was a real shock too when they read the letter. Posted online on a Support Gay Marriage website.

_Dear Gaara,_

_ I am amazed. I thought you were never gonna date anybody. So it was a real shocker when I heard you were dating someone. That someone being a guy too. And it wasn't just any guy either! You're dating Uzumaki Naruto of all people!_

_I'm happy for you though. I don't have a problem with you dating a guy at all. You are with someone who will treat you right. And I approve of him._

_Hey Little Brother,_

_ Cannot believe you're dating someone. And it's Naruto for that matter. But then again it was coming. I mean, we are talking about the guy who totally made you change your life around. The guy who made us the family we are today. _

_ You're with a guy who is totally gonna make you smile more and laugh out loud so if anything, I'm happy for you._

_Love Your Brother and Sister,_

_Kankuro and Temari_

_P.S. Naruto you break Gaara's heart and you'll find yourself with a one way ticket to the hosipital. Got that?_

Naruto's eyes were literally bulging out of their sockets. Gaara's jaw had gone slack and was open.

As soon as they recovered from their shock they ran all the way to Gaara's house where they found both Temari and Kankuro in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys are back early." said Temari.

"Oh yeah, we're havin' a movie night. Naruto you run back home and get a change of clothes so you can spend the weekend with us alright?" said Kankuro.

Gaara stared at his siblings. Naruto blinked rapidly and then turned back around to run home and get his things.

Both Temari and Kankuro stared after Naruto then stared at Gaara. They both looked amused.

"Well baby brother, you two seemed to have rushed over rather quickly. Did something happen?" said Kankuro as he turned back to his ham sandwich.

Gaara blinked slowly and then answered "How did you know?"

Temari smiled happily and answered "We heard your conversation with Naruto yesterday."

Gaara narrowed his eyes "You were eavesdropping of me?"

"Nah we weren't. Or actually we were. I walked pass your room and I heard you laughing. So I ran down the stairs and got Temari to come up. After that we just kinda stayed by your door and listened to you talk. We were about to leave but then... your conversation got interesting. So we stayed to find out what you were talking about."

Temari leveled a concerned look at Gaara "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Gaara immediatly looked down started fidgetting with his hands and finally answered after awhile "I didn't know how you were gonna take it. I was just... just... just scared ... of ... your reaction I guess..."

Kankuro laughed out loud and Temari walked over to hug Gaara. After awhile of laughing Kankuro stood up and walked over to hug Gaara too. Just then though Naruto came running back completely out of breath.

"I... got...my... stuff..."

"Get your butt over here blonde." said Kankuro.

All of a sudden Naruto became nervous. He stared from Temari with her arms around Gaara and Kankuro's one arm around Temari.

"You want a family hug or what?" asked Kankuro with a raised eyebrow.

That was when Naruto face burst into a wide smile and walked over into the hug.

Later that Night: 11 p.m.

"Kankuro." Temari whispered loudly.

"What?" asked Kankuro from on top of his bed.

"Come down and look at this." Temari whispered excitedly.

Kankuro got up from his bed and walked to hall and stairs and into the was smiling.

On the couch in front of the tv Naruto and Gaara were lying on the couch. Gaara was on top of Naruto with his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto had his head angled so that his face laid atop of Gaara's head. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Gaar's slim waist. Their legs were tangled together.

Kankuro smiled and looked at Temari. Yeah life was good now. Their baby brither had found someone who would love him for as long as they were together.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
